


Prelude of Blood (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Edgar come out to play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude of Blood (Kings AU)

There is the shadow of a castle that looms at the edge of the world. Sunk deep into mist and dark, populated by naught but a macabre mockery of life. Beneath the cold echoes of empty towers flying tattered remnants of a once proud past squats a dungeon brimming with crooked instruments, devices of iron and leather stained with the misery of a multitude of unfortunate souls.

Beneath even that there breathes a hole.

And in that hole there moves the darkness.

Tonight the darkness screams, and its scream is furious, helpless, silent. Like the fearful open-mouthed wail of a mortal wound stretching wide its tattered lips of flesh and blood.

The Mad One sits at the precipice, eyes rolled blissfully closed, erect and enraptured with the sound of his Magnum Opus.

The temperature drops. The beast speaks.

"Why do you linger tonight, empty one? Have you not had your fill of my misery?"

"I shall never have my fill," responds the other. "But tonight marks a special occasion. I have a proposal for you, and it would give you the chance to have some company other than myself."

There is a long silence. Frost claws its way up the rim of the pit, spreading sharp spiked wings.

And then the hole sighs.

"I am listening."

The Mad One’s smile tears savagely into the dark.

"Oh, my beloved pet. I want you to meet my friends. How would you like to play a little game?"


End file.
